This section is intended to provide a background or context to the subject matter. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
It is generally known to provide solar panels that are configured to store energy in a battery, and an electrical connection from the battery for charging another battery. However, the conventional solar-powered charging systems are not readily adaptable for use as freestanding charging stations and workstations (e.g., for using the device while it is recharging) that may be deployed in any of a wide variety of locations independent of conventional electrical supplies.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide one or more freestanding solar-powered energy storage and charging systems that overcome these and other disadvantages.